Trurh or Dare
by cursed-angel-of-death
Summary: inu & the gang drop in while my boy friend and friens are over we play truth or dare and i never (rules inside for those who don't knoe what it is please read and reveiw!
1. Where are we?

**A/N no sadly I do not own the hottest puppy in the universe**

Truth or dare

by me

chapter one: where are we?

Inu-Yasha and Kagome are fighting once again about whose fault it was for Naraku getting away …..again. "God damn it wench, this is all your fault! If you just waited to shoot the arrow Naraku would be dead by now!" growled Inu-Yasha through clenched fangs.

"Well if **SOMEONE** would quit pressuring me then the arrow wouldn't have slipped!" she growled right back.

With Sango & Miroku 

"I don't think they're ever going to stop fighting!" Sango sighed to Miroku.

"I know what you mean at this rate they never will." Miroku looked down and noticed Sango packing her stuff also she was kneeling down.

"WHHAAATTT THA?!?! Sango screamed and gave Miroku a well deserved slap across the face leaving a red mark on his face. "What is you're problem? You see a woman's butt and automatically just start groping it?" Sango was blushing harder if it was possible.

"I might have gotten slapped for it but it was totally worth the pain." Miroku sighed.

" You Henti!" Sango shouted at Miroku. Miroku just smirked.

Inu & Kag 

wind starts to pick up

inu and Kagome stop fighting

"It's getting cold Kagome, take my haiori."

"No, give me one good reason why I should!"

"Hmmmm…… maybe 'cause the temperature is dropping like,…like," he didn't know what it was like.

"like when I sit you?" she said with an attitude.

"Yea, like that! Wait a seco…."

"**SIT,SIT,SIT!!!!!!"** Inu-Yasha plunged into the ground.

"WENCH, I'm trying to be friggin' nice and you SIT me! Just take my damn just take my frickn' haiori!"

before they new it inu and the gang landed in my house. "What the?

flash back 

A/n like my freaky borders?

Josh: "Sky, I'm bored, this party Is getting really boring we've been to the cemetery, (a/n that's were I spent my last b-day with my boy friend, and my buddies :P) we went on the boat and we've been playing spin the bottle for half an hour now and I'm sick of Chris' turns keep landing on you! You're my girl and I should be the only one who can kiss you!"

Me: "joshy, it's okay, you know I only love you. well I do love Inu-Yasha too but,"

Josh: "**WHAT**? Who the Fuck is Inu-Yasha? I'm gonna kill him! Where does he live?!" turns to Chris "I'm gonna Kill you too! You might be my best friend but Skyler is My Woman! You got that Mine!" sweat drops from every1

A/n sorry I keep popping in like this but just so you know my buds Courtney, Chris, Heidi and my boy friend Josh love ya helped me write this fic hope u enjoy this Chappy :P

Chris: "Dude! You know I only love Courtney!"

josh: "So what? Skyler isn't good enough for you or something?"

Me: Yea, What is wrong with me?"

Chris: "nothing it's just that well you know,"

Heidi: "what my dumb ass brother is trying to say is that Skyler your hot and Courtney is his girlfriend so he can't take your side."

Me & josh: "oohhhhhhh."

Courtney: "Chris you didn't really enjoy kissing Skyler did you?" shoots daggers through her eyes.

Chris: "of course not babe you know you are the only one for me!"

Me: under breath I wish Inu-Yasha and every body was here ."

**Boom!**

end flashback .0

Kagome: "where are We?

Inu-Yasha: "what the fuck happened?"

Shippo: Inu-Yasha! Don't use such language!"

Me & my peeps: "Whoa, What the Fuck Just Happened?!?!"

OK I'll stop there it's 1 in the morning and I'm using my ma's computer while she's asleep please read and review! The more reviews the more chapters! That's my new catch phrase thingy majigy oh yea that is to Ja Ne


	2. athor's note

**A/n okay if you would like to be in this fic. Review at this default chapter and I'll put u in. 10 peeps maximum**


	3. the rules & the fight

**A/n no I don't own inu yasha! But I wish I did!**

**And I want to thank Hpangel10148, Jessica, linkmaster27, Ukorim and PransterMaster**

**thanx u guys 4 reviewing my story! You all r awesome!**

**Ch.2: get to the rules already!**

**Heidi: "Skyler?! Who are these people?! And what is that thing with the silver fur?!"**

**Me: "…….." stares in awe**

**Inu-Yasha: "I'm a hanyu you dumb fuck!"**

**Me: "Oh…..My…..God! It's You! It's really you!!! screams with joy.**

**Josh: "Who is this dumb Prick Sky?" vein pulses**

**Inu-Yasha: "my name is Inu-Yasha dumb ass.**

**And who are you calling a prick you prick? starts fighting with each other.**

**Every1 besides inu & Josh: "you guys, Stop Fighting!" pulls the two dudes off each other A/n that sooo did not sound right! Really!!!**

**Inu:. "he was the one who started this whole thing!" sticks tongue out at josh.**

**Josh: "No I didn't you little queer!"**

**Me: "God! Every1 Stop fighting!!"**

**Josh: "Skyler, tell me who these people are or else we're breaking up!"**

**Inu: "I don't even know her and she probably deserves better than you!" laughs to himself **

**Me: smiles screams of happiness fill my head "okay I'll introduce everybody hold on. Okay Heidi, Chris, Courtney, josh, this is Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin. Wait…Fluffy, Rin What are you doing here?"**

**Fluffy (I luv that name on him it's sooo cute!) and Rin shrug their shoulders **

**Fluffy: "we would like to know also." grunts in boredom **

**Rin: "Hi guys! Hey where are we?"**

**Me: "your at my party! And I've got an idea!"**

**Every1 besides me: "What is it?"**

**Me: smiles evilly "we're gonna play….. truth or care and…….. I never!'**

**Fluffy: "how do we play?" yawns **

**Kagome: "Skyler, Right? I nod how about I explain truth or dare and you explain I never. Sound good?"**

**Me: "sure ,you can go first."**

**Kagome: "okay first we all sit in a circle. Then the first person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on, the person who spun has to ask the person truth or dare. After that they have to tell the truth or do the dare that was assigned to that particular person. Okay, you guys got all that?" Every1 nods **

**Me: "okay, my turn. First we all sit in a circle, then we each have a drink in front of us. Some1 says something like umm, oh! I've never picked my node before. And if you have you take a drink of water. First one with an empty glass wins! Every1 got it?" peeps nod their head "okay kewl! Let's play truth or dare first I call spinning first!"**

**o.o.o.o.o. in the circle o.o.o.o.o **

**Me: "okay I spin first awesome!" spinslands on Inu"Okay inu yasha, truth, or dare?"**

**Inu: "truth.."**

**okay time to stop once again :P ha ha another cliffy! Hmmmm… I wonder what Inu-Yasha is going to have to confess :P if u think I'm evil review and I'll add more, remember more reviews more chapters! And Thingy Majigy! :P ha ha I'm evil!**

**Ja Ne ( wut does this mean? I know I sound stupid but please tell me!) **


	4. for those who were lost

Okay, this is some background info for those who got a little lost,

Skyler/Me: 5" 8', red hair past butt with black streaks, josh's girl friend, blue eyes, 102 lb.,

josh: 5" 10', brownish blackish hair to shoulder, sky's boy friend, brown eyes dunno how heavy he is but he's skinny with a six pack. Sooooo hot! :P

Heidi: 5"8', strawberry blond hair middle of back, blue eyes, 105 lb., Josh's neighbor, also my very best friend!

Chris: 5"9' dirty blond hair to ears (surfer hair) 110 lb. Josh's neighbor & heidi's older brother by a year

Courtney: 5"9' dirty blond hair past her shoulders a bit, Chris's girl friend & my buddy

well, that's pretty much the down low on me and my friends OK tell me if that helped any, okay? Kewl!!!!! Whoa I just realized I put up like 4 Chappy things in my story in less than 24 hours ….Kewl.


End file.
